


Time Spent

by ggeejj



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggeejj/pseuds/ggeejj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined... to strengthen each other... to be at one with each other in silent unspeakable memories.” —George Eliot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

Akihito is a political science student in _T_ university. He got a scholarship furthering his studies. In his life, he never mentions about his family. Since he was 15 years old, he already lives alone. Even his best friends Kao and Takato doesn't know about them. It is like a _deja vu_ to mention or talk about Akihito's family. It is their final year in the university and going to be a fresh graduated begging for a job.

Aki is a Japanese who does not look like one. With his blue eyes and light brown hair, he is more look alike to a foreigner. Aki's hobby is taking pictures when he has a time. He likes taking people figures and natures. Lots of his pictures won competition. But people doesn't know he is the photographer. Even both of his friends don't know about that. Aki has lots of secrets that people don't know. He lives independently and never asking help from his friend. He will try to help those who are asking his help without asking any gratitude or money back. People around him likes to befriend with him. His laugh is contagious and spread to others to smile with him.

~~~

No.. please .. no.. stop Asami. I..I can't anymore... ple..ase.. AHH..UH.. UH.. STOP!!..

He tries begging to Asami to stop pounding into him.

It already 5 rounds and he doesn't know what he did to get this torture pleasure and pain from Asami. He loss in his mind. His heart is broken into pieces and try to think that this is a dream. But his body respond to every touch Asami did. He already tried to run countless time. Still he will catch again and again and be punished until he can't walk for days and accept that he belongs to Asami.

''You belong to me! If you try again to run away from me and let someone to touch you, I'll cage and chain you and kill them!!

Remember Takaba! Whisper Asami at Akihito ears before Aki unconscious from their activities.

At the morning when Aki wakes up from his sleep, Asami already not there sleep beside him. Asami will never stay a night with him. He never kiss Akihito. Asami will come and force him sex and leave. He never stay. After he relieved in Aki, Asami will clean and get showered and then going away. At first, It hurt Aki deeply. And still now. Aki knows he is just a sex toy who are been possessed and caged by Asami. Asami will come at midnight and leave around 5 am in the morning. Someday, Asami wake up late and Aki prepared breakfast. But Asami never touch it and just get shower and left. That day, Aki feels the worst in his life. He never feel that he is not belong with other, but that day he feel like a shit. But as always, when he with his friends, it looks like he never have problems. Laughing and smiling all days.

~~~

Aki never asks to meet Asami. He never knows who is he. Their first time meeting each other is when Aki accidentally took Asami illegal activity and the picture is published in newspaper and get public attention. He never thought that picture makes his life suffer. He believed that Asami raped him because of the picture. Since he were captured, Asami always come to him and has his way on Aki. At first Aki try to fight. But after 3 months been forced and raped by Asami, Aki never fight anymore. Aki just let Asami do it and pray that it will finish soon. He can't count how many bites and hickies in his body. Aki never care about it anymore. But he never wear off his cloth publicly afraid that people will see all the hickies in his body.

~~~

One week Aki feels very sick. He will wake up because of his stomach want to spill out every foods that he ate.

He eats painkiller to ease the pain. But nothing happend. It already 3 days he skipped the class because of the sickness.

On that week, Asami also never come. Aki just stay alone in his apartment bear the sickness. He sleeps with the tear flow down until the tiredness welcome him.

The next day, Aki go to clinic for check up. He is very surprise when the result came out. The doctor said that he is pregnant for 2 months. Aki doesnt' know what he should really feel with the news. Should he tell Asami or abort it. The baby is created without love, but be raped by his or her father. To abort it means to kill it. Aki will not take any soul. It deserve a life.

So Aki decides to tell Asami. He is afraid and happy. Too many emotions in his mind right now. He already figure out every reaction of Asami.

On the way back home, Aki plays every scene in his mind how to tell Asami. So he decide to go to club sion to meet Asami. But everything is not like what he plays.

At the front of the club. He saw Asami is kissing a beautiful woman and smile at her. Asami never kiss him or smile at him. He is so cold toward Aki. What the most surprise Asami saw Aki and just smirk and glance for a while. Like giving a meseg that Aki is just a fuck toy and not worst for a kiss .

Then Asami and the woman entered into the club,leaving Aki with his hurt broken. Aki feels like the world try to swallow him  wholly and buried him alive. Asami really tortures his life and burn him alive. He believes Asami's revenge is succeeded to make his life in hell leaving just a body of Aki without the sole.

Aki actually knows accidentally that Asami makes his life suffer because of what Aki's family did to Asami's family. Asami knew that Aki's brother raped and kill Asami's sister. But it is not true. Aki's father and Asami's father is an enemy. They fight each other. Aki's brother and Asami's sister is really fall in love. But both father are not agreed with the relatioship. They try to elope but get accident on the way and died. Both father is giving different story. And it makes Asami to promise to revenge on his beloved sister. Only Aki know what really happend. Because, on the day his brother run away, he gives him, his diary of him and Asami's sister. He that time is just turned 10 and know nothing. But when he 15, he knows reason behind his brother death. Then Aki run from the main house and change his name from Takaba Akihito to Takeshi Akihito to avoid from be find from his family. But he can't keep himself save from Asami Ryuichi as the picture taken by Aki is like a cruel fate that meet them together.

At the first meeting~ Asami knew that Aki is a Takaba and do his revenge on Aki. Aki then, knew about Asami revenge. But Aki as what he is, believe that Asami is a good person. But his belief is just a belief without a promise.

Day by day, Aki lives in Asami revenge. Nevetheless, Aki still forgive Asami. However, today is not.

The scene when Asami is kissing the woman and just smirk to him gives a big blow to him. He believe that his dream is just a dream. Dream when Asami will look at him as Akihito and not Takaba crush into pieces.

Aki walks slowly from the club with unexplainable feeling. His mind like a broken record play the same scene.

Repeatedly.

When Aki reaches his apartment, Asami is in front of his apartment already. They enter the apartment together. And Asami with his cold stance watch Aki's reaction. He surprise when he saw Aki's just relax near him. But his surprise just a second and turn into a smirk. Asami comes just to make Aki feels more bitter. And still he raped Aki and then leave Aki after satisfied with what he did on Aki.

After the sex, Aki just starse to the ceiling. He just want to die.

''I can't do this anymore! Baby, i'm sory. You will never have a complete family. I can't stay anymore."Whisper Akihito while putting his hand protectively on his stomach.

"Your father kills me slowly."

At that moment, Aki then decides that he will leave japan and stay away from there.

"There are lots of bitter stories than a happy one.'' Whisper Aki to the baby in his stomach.

~~~

''Asami sama, i think you might want to see the news now..'' tell kirishima to his boss.

_"We just received a new accident happened at x highway when a bus crash with a trailer. It is reported that every passenge and driver died..."_

When Asami saw the list of passenger. He looks so surprise. Akihito's name is in the list.

''Asami-sama, we found this in his apartments. Diary of Takaba Naruhito and miss Ryuko and also these pictures." Said Kirishima while giving the pictures  to the Asami.

 When kirishima show, the pictures. The baby scan picture. Asami feel the world stop to move.

''Find out information about this picture and i want it today!". Order Asami to his assistant.

At the back of the picture there is a writing _'Our babies~ Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito"_

 

_End._


	2. PART II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware! this chapter is too short and right now i don't know how to prolong this story and I'm not sure how this story is going to end. Before I post this story, there are already 3 parts. This chapter is the 2nd part. All of them is too short. I just post this, because some asks me to continue. With that, i'm sorry for any mistake and lack of skill. Please enjoy. =)

2

Pregnancy is very chaotic moment in Akihito's life. With the help from his mother and his brother, he can survive the the journey.

Living alone at unfamiliar place is very difficult. Sometimes, Akihito always miss Japan and his previous life except Asami.

For him, Asami is a sweet bitter kind of live phase, where he experiences his first love in such a cruel way. He tries hard to forget Asami and hate him. Tried to remember every hurtful things he did to him. But he can't! All of them make him more to remember Asami.

~~~

  
 _'' He..hello?''_

  
_'' Yes! Takaba's here. May I help you?'' Answer Takaba  Hirohito._

  
_''...''_

  
_''Yes?...''_

  
_''Nn..ni-chan.. it's me, Aki-..''_

~~~

After Asami  left Akihito alone in Aki's apartment, Akihito is left hurt broken. No matter he cried or scream out his heart constantly, His love is meaningless for Asami. Even, he never says aloud his love towards Asami, he knows Asami knows about his feeling. Asami even plays around with his love. But, Aki still give chance and hope that Asami will realize that Akihito is really fall in love with him. Sometimes, when Asami asked him to eat more with reason of Aki's body is not the best for fuck. The spiteful comment hurt Aki. But Aki tries to think positive. He plays with his mind by interpret it that's the way of Asami showing his concern.

Sometimes, Aki feels that he does not deserve this kind of treatment. He always ponder, why Asami never really look at him.

_Why Asami never stay after their night._  
 _Why Asami never mentions where he lives. And_  
 _Why Asami never say a nice word to him._

  
When they  are together, Asami never calls his name,never kiss or hug. After he relieves his pleasure, he goes to bathroom, get shower and leaves. 

  
Asami will come and find Akihito wherever he is in need to relieve his sexual needs or stress. He comes and get what he wants and then leave.

Akihito sometimes thinks that he is living like a prostitute. Never have a word in this kind of relationship. Asami  also not allows him to meet his friends. He cuts all Akihito's relationship by threat Aki with the nude pictures of Aki,  taken by Asami and will publish it to the public.

Aki's afraid by that threat and slowly be part away from his best friends~Kao and Takato. He doesn't want the picture reach to his family.

Life for Aki is just going to class, working his part time and went back home. He can't enjoy anymore doing his hobby of taking picture. Asami took all of his camera and destroy them all in front of Aki.

One of his camera is a gift from his late brother, Takaba Naruhito. When Asami forced him to watch that, he felt like that moment, his world and life crumble down into pieces in front of his eyes.

Speechless and silent is hugging him that moment while watching his beloved cameras broke into pieces.

~~

_**14th Feb xxxx.** _

_Her smile is so bright. Shinning and glimmering my world. She is so beautiful._

_**3rd March xxxx** _  
_She is Asami._  
 _Still i love her._  
 _MY FIRST LOVE._

_Father knew  I met her._

_**14th March xxxx** _  
_Father threated me to kill her, if i were not stop meeting him secretly. Then i called Ryuko asking where she is and is she alright?_  
 _She is crying. And father and I shout with each other for the first time.I just knew that Father asked someone to attempt rape on Ryuko._

_What should i do? I love her and dad._

_But, father and Asami Ryosuke... is like hell and heaven. They always compete with each other and try to kill each other when there is opportunity._

_What should i do?_

 

_**26th April xxxx.** _

  
_I'm going to do this._

_I just love her so much._

 

~~~

''Ni-chan. I...I need your help.'' Asking Akihito to his brother. The one who are still alive after his beloved eldest brother died on that accident.

''Aki!! You're alive! Where are you right now? Are you ok? What are you doing right...

'' Ni-chan! Stop! You're asking me a lot of questions. '' Stop Akihito.

''Haha...Aki.. I just miss you! Are you ok? You are running away from the main house. Mom is...'' blabber Haruhito..

''Ni-chan!!'' Shout Aki.

''I'm okay and healthy. Don't worry!.. Ni-chan, i need your help.''

''Help? What did you do Aki? Do you kill someone? Ask haruhito.

''NO! '' Shout Aki again to his second brother. He's now getting annoyed with his brother's talking.  
'' Ni-chan, i need your help to fake my death. I need you to make sure that nobody knows that i'm still alive including the Asami.'' Tell aki to his brother.

''Asami?..But why aki? And how about father and Mom?''

''Don't worry about them. I already decide to tell mom only.''

''Father?''

''NO! I HATE HIM. NEVER TELL HIM. HE IS THE ONE WHO KILLED NARU-NI!!

"I'LL NOT FORGIVE HIM! NEVER!!!'' Shout Aki.

''Aki.. ''

'' Please ni-chan. Please, promise me not to tell him.''

''Ok aki-chan. Don't worry. No one will know. So, Aki, when should i do your plan?''

As soon as possible ni-chan. I need to get away from here. I'll tell you the rest later. After you did it, could you arrange me to Australia? And find me a place to stay for a while.'' Explain aki to his brother.

~~~

  
Its already a month staying here. Its very difficult. Luckily, with the support from his brother, Aki can survive. Money is not a problem for him, because Naru-ni's money already enough to support his life.

~~~

  
 _''Ni-chan! I'm hungly! Can we eat ice cleam there? Its co hot ere.'' Whine Aki to his brother._

Naruhito-ni is bringing along his cute little brother, Aki to his date. He needs to do so to avoid from his father's interpearance.

Ryuko likes kid. When she met Aki, she is very excited and always treat Aki likes her own little brother. For her, Aki is so special and she always saying that her kids will look alike Aki. With a porcelain skin with chubby face and big blue eyes.

That is one of the best memory that Aki quietly remember. But the feeling is the most warmest he had ever feel. His father never see him as part of family. In family, he is a curse kid because of his look unlikely not Japanese and his 'special condition'. Because of that, his mother was accused slept around behind his father. However, at least, his mother not hate him when his father abundance both of them and slept around with his mistress.

For outsiders, they look like a happy and warming family. Actually it is not. People respect his family due to the family's influence on Japan's political status.

Aki's father very particular on wealth,status and family's name. That's one of reason that force Naru-ni to the death door.

~~~

Living alone as a pregnant man in Australia teaches Aki a lot  on survival.

During the day, he spent the time with his painting and taking pictures. Lots of painting he produces expressing his broken feeling.

He can't walk publicly because of his special condition. When he has an appointment for babies check up, he is wearing lady's cloth to avoid people's stare and to keep his own safety.

At night, he just sleep and write up the babies development and his day. It is a boring life pattern. But Aki doesn't care about that. He is just want to safely deliver the baby.

Sometimes he worries that his kids will not have a complete family. He felt guilty because of that. He doesn't want his kids experience what he felt without a father figure.  
Without a father's love. He cries when his mind lead to think about that.

So he promise to himself to bring in the kids a single happy family and give them lots of love until they were not feel incomplete.

~~~

Its different with Asami.

Everything feels different since Akihito's death.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new writer and a not good one. It just started because of inspiration from others experts writer (their stories). Mine have lots of grammatical error and this story is just to shared one portion of my hobbies. I wrote this when i sad. So please bear with it and sorry for any kind of mistakes. Finder Series is not belong to me and all gratitude to the Author-owned by Ayano Yamane itself.


End file.
